


Four day weekend

by WhereisVera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, Drinking, Drug Use, High School AU, House Party, Mild BDSM, Some Fluff, Teenagers, Top Draco, angsty, hostage, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereisVera/pseuds/WhereisVera
Summary: Cedric Diggory is throwing the biggest house party of the year and Harry's desperate to go so when Blaize Zabini offer harry a ride, how could he refuse? He really shouldn't have been suprised to find a fuming malfoy in the back seat and a very drunk car party, no, he should have been much more conserned with who had been pouring his drinks and who was groping him on the dance floor.





	1. Joy Riding

Chapter one: Joy Riding 

It was a brisk yet sunny day in muggle London and Harry had just finished school. It was an excitable Friday and everyone was rilled up for the four day weekend. This week had been particularly draining and many were planning parties, the golden trio included. Cedric Diggory was throwing the biggest house party of the year. Half the school seemed to be going and Harry was eager to say the least. With the hopes of catching Cedric's eye he dressed a bit sexier than usual with a low hung T-shirt, denim jacket and matching heeled combat boots only raising his short frame an inch or two. Harry was desperate to get his hands on an invitation but all hope had been lost with the ringing of the last bell. The bus ride home had been less than pleasant as overly excited teenagers sped past with their speakers blaring. Harry longed for the exhilaration of wind in his hair and bass in his ears. As the bus pulled off the road and onto the street Harry grabbed his things and set for the door 

"Bye now 'Arry" said hagrid raising a thick hand as Potter stepped off the bus. Giving him a brief wave he began his ascent up the hill. It wasn't a long walk but it was straight up and that was less than enjoyable. As He began to climb several cars sped past and He let out an airy breath briefly wondering how many of them were heading to Cedric's. A loud shout broke him out of his thoughts and He turned to see a dark caravan drive past. It began to slow and veered closely to the sidewalk flashing its lights as if to tell him to hurry up. He was slightly astonished, the shouts He was used too but pulling over entirely made him a bit nervous, yet he jogged up to the car bracing for some crazy old man only to see Blaise Zabini, he was quite the jock at school and harry had never even spoken a word to him except for the cross fire of his daily banter with Draco bloody Malfoy the biggest most handsome prat at school. And yet here he was taking a sip of.... well harry didn't know what it was from a plastic jug whilst chattering to his friends not bothering to glance at harry as he mumbled at him.

"Are you going to get in or should I hold the door for you?" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked bewildered at the question. 

"Well do you want a ride or not ? Are all chicks your age this slow?"   
Harry bit back a laugh of confusion, his hair had grown out a bit longer than usual but he didn't think it was nearly long enough to confuse anyone no matter how inebriated they were, especially a classmate. He wondered if this was prank and looked around for bystanders watching with anticipation he looked across Blaise to see Crabbe in the driver seat with thick sunglasses and a fat one hanging out of his mouth. 

"Where too?" Harry heard the question slip out of his mouth before he realized it was him who had said it. Zabinin's lips crept into a smug smile

"Cedric's house obviously everyone's been waiting for it all week don't tell me a babe like you didn't know" Harry felt revolted by the sudden use of babe but couldn't help but feel tempted by the offer he had wanted to go Cedric's party so bad it was ridiculous. 

"Well are you coming or not?" Zabini asked his voice losing the persuading tone it had mere seconds ago replaced by a harsh and cold sound. Harry warred with himself for no more than ten seconds before grasping the door handle and hopping into the car. It was nice and spacious with three tiers of seats all covered in leather. Harry sat in the closest seat to the door briefly grabbing his phone with his hands sweaty before he sat his backpack in the small space between the two seats. They started to drive immediately and the speed crabbe was going at made the world spin his ears were suddenly filled with some techno beat. It was then he realized Goyle had the aux cord and was scrolling through ITunes searching for the next song. This was nice He thought. If only Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini could be replaced by his friends he would have the courage to crack a few jokes and have fun. Instead he sat timidly in his seat palms sweating as he tried to make himself as small as possible. The music was too loud and the car suddenly felt stuffy he tried to calm himself down but realized he was terrified these potheads could be taking him anywhere. He then realized if he went missing they're would be know way anyone would find him. Pulling out his phone he decided to text his uncle although he doubted he would notice if he was gone. Just as he was about to push send the car came to a sudden turbulent stop and he was thrown back in his seat by inertia, dropping his phone in the process. He looked out the window, surely this wasn't Diggory's house this place was bloody huge. A giant white manor greyed by the tinted windows stood outside surrounded by small round shrubs and a tall pale human being? The door next to harry was ripped open with far too much force and a gruesome yet smiling face hopped into the car clapping zabini on the back 

"Hello, who might you be" Draco started without looking back at Harry shaking hands with Crabbe and Goyle. "Darl--" In an attempt to finish his sentence he sputtered out a cough as his eyes began to widen almost comically as recognition turned to horror.

"Why the fuck is he here?" said the cold piercing voice. Harry looked up only to see the pale brooding figure of Draco Malfoy staring down at him. Harry desperately tried to avoid Malfoy's eyes to no avail. Harry quickly regretted existing and his hands began to tremble terribly while butterfly's like knives danced in his stomach.

"What do you mean? You asked us to find a cute girl for you. What were you expecting" zabini's carefree voice filled the stiff and confining space of the car.

"Oh I don't know someone remotely female" He spit back. Crabbe stifled a laugh and began to drive again.   
"Fuck you crabbe! All you need is a hole to fuck, right? You fucking cunt. Nothing matters to you dose it." Draco shot back defensively. 

"Say you the only queer guy in the car." Goyle looked back with a smirk as malfoy sat down on the back seat, launched out of his seat fists blazing as he smacked Goyle on the shoulder avoiding Harry's look of interest. Harry tried to make light of the situation but noted the uncalled for amount concern that shinned through Draco's rage. 

"Sod off you fucking arsehole." Malfoy spit with poison. Harry never new Draco was gay, he had just assumed he was the only open gay guy at his school. 

"You got a fucking problem!" Draco turned to him. Harry shut the mouth he had not realized was opened and stuttered out a weak "N-no actually" 

"Good" Malfoy glad at him from the corners of his eyes as he crouched forward taking the blunt from crabbe. He inhaled deeply and let out a strangled cough eyes watering. Harry new he shouldn't but couldn't stop the half turned smile that overtook his face. Draco went a pale pink before sitting in his seat again. He raked over Harry's body before taking another puff blowing out clouds of smoke periodically. It was then Zabini broke into a fit of laughter he had been suppressing since malfoy joined them. 

Doubling over he heaved out "I -I can't believe how serious your being" he let out another fit of laughter. After trying unsuccessfully to put more sentences together he let out a breathy "As if" before cackling again. Crabbe and Goyle had been giggling as well but at this promptly burst with laughter. Draco was completely dumbfounded by the explosions and harry only got a sinking feeling in his stomach as a fowl voice hummed 'I told you so' his stomach felt like lead and he had a dreading feeling they were going to kick him out of the car. The pair of them suddenly turned bright red and avoided each other as much as possible in the small car. This only caused the opposing trio to laugh harder causing Goyle to slam an amicable hand on Harry's shoulder for balancing before shoving him lightly and telling him to lighten up. He let out a couple stiff laughs before realizing how silly the situation was and let waves of genuine laughter replace the dry ones. This seemed to shock Draco and only encourage the trio even more. Draco scolded the group talking about how immature and irresponsible they were before he gave up and huffed placated with a small sympathetic smile from harry. 

"Potter were you- Oh mY GOD YOU WERE IN ON THIS WERN'T YOU" draco asked with bemused with anger. Harry was shocked as draco threateningly placed his arm on the top of Harry's car seat. Zabini laughed harder before ordering malfoy passed the blunt. He looked harry over once more before begrudgingly passing it to harry. With a certain distrust harry held the blunt cautiously before passing it on to Zabini. 

" You don't smoke?" Draco asked curiously 

"You noticed?" Harry responded quizzically not missing a chance to embarrass Draco. 

"Just wondering, cunt" he said the last bit quietly turning away as blush creeped up on his pale face.

Harry laughed before responding. "Occasionally I'll join Fred, George for a smoke. If I ever told Ron I'm sure he'd keel over." He chuckled warmly he'd never told anyone that before and wondered rather plainly if the smoke filling the card was affecting him. He decided it was and relaxed further into his chair refusing to worry about it for any longer. He let his mind wonder as the conversation casually continued, then suddenly with a quiet "Oh" he realized he never answered the original question. 

"Malfoy." He said almost questioning himself. 

"What potter?" He spit back his voice bitter with pure boredom, his eyes filled with humor betrayed his rude persona. Harry tried to ignore the tingle of emotion in his chest as malfoy stared at him. 

"To respond to your original question I had nothing to do with this Zabini was true to his word he literally picked me up from the side walk."

"Which would explain the frumpy backpack in the middle" he said and snorted a bit. Harry tried no to be embarrassed. 

"Well it seems as though zabini did this out of the kindness of his heart" Draco continued cooly, "It seems as though you owe him one harry." Draco finished smartly. Harry didn't really see the point. 

"I beg to disagree you're the real reason he's here Draco he owes you one." He finished matter of factly. Harry thought it was ridiculous it didn't really matter who he owed they were nearly turning down Cedric's block now and he didn't care to much about their bickering. 

"As far as I care I owe you all one." Harry interrupted as the two went back and forth about who harry owed. They shut up at once and Zabini smirked. He took a drag of the now very small blunt before passing it to Draco unnecessarily getting up and handing to Draco himself coincidentally looming over harry. 

"That's a very dangerous thing Harry. To be handing out I owe yous like candy. Especially to us." Giving a slight chuckle but letting a seductive sort of evil fill the air before turning back to his seat as Crabbe pulled onto the curb outside of Cedric's over-crowded. Draco flicked the blunt and hot embers fluttered and burned some skin on the back of Harry's shoulder near his neck. Harry winced and brushed them off with a sour glare in Draco's direction as he left the car. The malfoy just shrugged taking one more drag before throwing what was left of the blunt on the ground and stomping out what was left of the smoldering stump. As Goyle climbed out of the car he spotted a small android phone under the passenger seat he glance upwards only to see a practically bouncing harry journey across Cedric's front yard. Suppressing a snicker and pocketed the small phone dreaming up ways it could be useful in the future. As Goyle finally headed for Cedric's house he noted Zabini had already reached the door step, Crabbe shortly behind him followed by harry and a slightly infatuated Malfoy.


	2. Red Solo Cup

Cedric's house was practically pulsating with noise and laughter. Harry was surprised by how loud it was inside in comparison to outside, it was almost like a silencing spell... or something. the two story house was simply crammed full of hogwarts students it seemed impossible to move and the push back they got fro just entering the house felt like it was trying to regurgitate them. Everywhere Harry looked the mass of students surrounded him and he felt as if he couldn't breath panic swelled within him. He shouldn't be here. This wasn't his crowd. He looked around it wasn't really anyone's crowd thought Harry, there were groups of hufflepuffs and slytherins in the living room playing truth and dare some raven claws on the stairwell and gryffindors in the kitchen but everyone seemed to float in between these places all at once it was chaos. 

In the back of his mind he started noticing zabini hurry to the bar of terrible ideas in Cedric's kitchen whilst crabbe and goyle joined the truth and dare circle. Shit. He was alone in this mess. He was scared to be honest and he was very tense his shoes hurt, his shirt was scratchy he couldn't bereaved, he really ought to get out of here, as he swiveled to leave he found himself facing the ever evil malfoy Malfoy looked amused to say the least and Harry risked a glance at the door before a hand gingerly pushed him out of the doorway and into the heart of the party. 

"Never been to a party before Potter" sneered the blond 

"N-No actually none like this." Harry replied glancing back at the swarming mass of teenagers. 

"Fucking loser." Malfoy muttered laughing at the end of his sentence. Something stung in Harry's chest and he couldn't bring himself to look at the Malfoy, before he could bolt the bleeding git took Harry's wrist tightly and lead him to the kitchen. 

"Harry!" A familiar, well two familiar voices rang out and Harry barely had enough time to recognize the twins before he was enveloped in a Weasley sandwich. 

"What are yoou doin' ere" shouted George even though his head was bent directly into the crook of Harry's neck. A tipsy Fred leaned back and nearly fell over with a grin. 

"Woun't taKe yah as somwan e 'ould like this type of paaarty. Ahh ha!" Said Fred 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Harry joked shooting a playful glare at Fred before answering. " Just wanted to try somethin' new I suppose." He let out a laugh.

He felt much less tense now he new the twins were here and he let his shoulders drop an inch as he relaxed in the comfort of their presence. 

"WAt the FUcccc is e doin here? Not that I care." George said carefully sparing a look at Draco solemnly. "But wit U" he said trying to be quieter but it was actually louder than before. Harry looked behind him suprised as he felt a cold hand tighten around his own startled that they had been continuously holding hands the whole time. He dropped Malfoy's hand immediately. 

"Coincidental emotional support." He muttered stiffly suddenly throat dry as he glanced around the room. 

"Do you have drinks?" A surprisingly calm and collected voice said as it pushed sat his person scanning the counter top before pouring some amber liquid in a glass for himself. 

"Probably something sweet for him." Malfoy muttered pointing expectantly at the Weasleys. 

"Ah hhaha yesssh ‘course we ave jus the thing for em’." Fred answered grabbing a glass and one of the bottles of vodka as George grabbed ice and a large pitcher of strawberry lemonade with pieces of pineapple cut out like stars floating around in it. The two worked in unison mixing the drink and George held out of his hand beckoning for Harry as the finishing touches were added to the drink. Harry stepped forward to accept the glass as the twins surrounded Harry's senses watching Harry's every move.

He took a sip of the drink, it was very good. It was both bitter and sweet and reminded him of peaches for some unknown reason. His face spread into a smile only comparable to spring itself. It was like happiness and warmth filled his belly and he savored the drink as he took another sip, 

"Watcha think?" Said George.

"New recipe." Followed Fred. 

"It's perfect! The pineapple really brings it together." Said Harry smiling taking another gulp and feeling the warmth spread through him. 

"Well be off now" Cut Malfoy's voice as he gently dragged Harry toward the living room. Harry gave the twins a sympathetic look and a wave before facing the right way again and joking Draco in his stride. Malfoy lead him across the room and onto the side of the wall before bursting out laughing. Harry was to say the least astonished and confused by the sudden outburst. 

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked confused and wondering if he'd missed something. 

"You! You're such a chick!" Malfoy let out between huffs of laughter. 

"Am not!" Said Harry a bit offended. 

"They made that drink especially for chicks you idiot. It had a sticky note on it with a terribly scribbled ChIX on it." Malory was now bent over laughing. He suspected there was a mellow aphrodisiac in the drink but didn't mention his suspicions to Harry. 

"Fuck off Malfoy." Spat Harry. "It was you who suggested it! You're just making shit up!"

"Notice how everyone else has piss poor beer, even the ladies." Malfoy said calmly gesturing to a bunch of Ravenclaw and gryffindor girls. 

Harry scoffed. "Says you drinking fucking scotch. Daddy issues much." 

"At least I can fucking stomach it." Malfoy lets out filled his time filled with ire. Harry almost felt bad before looking at Malfoy’s mug filled with a smirk. 

"Is that a challenge Malfoy." Said Harry every bit as pissed off he was amused. Malfoy simply looked at his drink to a long swig and held it out. 

Harry took the small glass lifted it to his lips and drank the whole thing. It burned and scotched his threat and Harry's eyes immediately pricked with tears. Swallowing down bile he turned and saw a malfoy watching him jaw agape. Harry laughed before saying a joyous "fuck you" followed by a "holy shit I need to sit down for a sec." the room began to fuzz and for a moment Harry wondered is he was still wearing his glasses. A warm presence ghosted Harry's back but Harry without thinking sunk all the way into the soft touch causing both of the boys to fall back a step. 

“You should sit down!” malfoy laughed as he guided Harry to a plush chair. Harry whole body felt warm and he started laughing at the whole predicament. He looked up at a bewildered Draco and bit his lips smiling contently. He stood slowly letting his mind buzz before he grabbed Dr-Malfoy, god when did that start happening, Harry thought to himself. It didn’t matter as much as the warmth of Malfoy’s hand in his as he leaded Malfoy to the circle. He unknowing sat both of them down next to an old friend, Cedric Diggory. As Harry looked around the circle of students he recognized some of the students mostly slytherins that he was honestly a little scared of, so when he saw the familiar hufflepuff he was overjoyed. It might have been the drinks or it might have been Harry's previous crush on the hufflepuff that lasted all of 9th grade, but whatever it was compelled him to launch at the teen in a bone crushing hug before pulling back and laughing.

“Oh! Harry how’s it goin’ mate! How long’ve you been here for?” asked a slightly shocked hufflepuff. Cedric was just as drunk as Harry if not more so and seemed happy there was another friendly face. 

“I dunno cedric maybe an hour maybe a half hour, i-is time even reallllll though?” Harry managed to slur out. Malfoy glanced at the drunken fools and decided he needed another drink. Politely Draco excused himself and sighed, wandering back to the kitchen he glanced at the weasley twins laughing and walked faster. He winced as one weasley helped Lee Jordan stay upside down holding his legs against the wall whist the other poured drinks down a funnel. When Jordan finally decided to be upright again he laughed drunkenly for a minute before hurling in the sink. Really it was ridiculous. Draco sighed and poured himself a refill of the amber liquid that had once been in his cup. Just as he decided to return to the group of hufflepuff sprawled on the couch to escape the idiotic chaos occurring behind him Fred or was it George, walked straight up to him laughed and puked just barely to the side of Malfoy. Malfoy let out a squeak of anguish as he tried to twist away from the spew of the drunk redhead. Thankfully his shoes a bit of pant leg and a sleeve of his overcoat were caught in the crossfire, quickly ridding himself of the coat he looked at the man with pure disgust and chucked a spare roll of paper towels from the table the drink were located. Walking into the kitchen, just behind the table, he threw off his overcoat and slipped off his shoe and rinsed it under the cool water of the sink. Sighing he slipped his now damp but bile free shoe back on and left his soiled overcoat in the kitchen disregarded. As he left the kitchen he glared at Fred, grabbed his scotch and walked back to the small group on the floor actually relieved to be on the floor. He felt tired from his little excursion looking at Harry he snorted as he considered asking him for his lap but realised it be more trouble. Cedric who he didn’t notice had been sitting rather close to Harry, leaned in close and whispered something in his ear causing Harry to break into a wondrous smile that made malfoy tingle inside. Ew, thought Draco, what is this bullshit, he thought to himself snarling out loud earning glances from a few around him Harry included who smiled up at him after flashing a pair of concerned eyes at him. Downing his drink he leaned backwards and then to the side and then the other making Harry giggle at the sheer childness of Draco’s behavior. Maybe Harry was a touchy feely drunk, maybe it was the pineapple in his drink, maybe it was Draco being so damn cute annoying but what compelled him to do it as he laughed and mildly swung his arms around Draco’s neck pulling his body close to Draco's so that Harry was nearly straddling Draco’s criss cross position. Laughing more in pure elation his warm breath spanning across Draco’s flushed face not knowing what to expect from drunk Harry he knew he should push him off but he really really didn’t want to. But as Harry brought their faces closer lightly kissing Draco’s nose before pulling Draco’s head into his own neck whispering about how cute cranky Draco is. Draco froze immediately stiffing as he felt himself flush unnaturally aware of the friendly cat calls and hoots from the circle, Draco felt embarrassed but as he noticed a smoldering look from cedric he couldn’t help the proud smirk feeling as he won a little war between them. What they were fighting over Draco refused to acknowledge. Unfortunately finding himself disappointed as the newfound warmth left his lap Harry jumped up and held out his hand for Draco to follow. confusedly Draco lifted himself off the ground waiting for an explanation

“what this is my song” Harry said laughing as he stared up at an amused Draco. small space just past the couch was cleared for dancers though they weren't doing much besides tapping their foot to the beat as a heavy base played out. 

“Do you even know this song?” Draco shot back snidely actually paying attention to the music for once it was just some random edm son with a good beat to him. 

Harry shrugged his response “we all gotta start somewhere.” with that being said Harry started moving to the beat, fist just shaking out his toes, testing the waters then he started moving his hips to the beat and picking up his legs than his arms started flailing about wildly. Just as the bass dropped Harry squatted down to the ground and jumped up laughing steadying himself against Draco. Just as Draco made a joke about wannabe ravers the bassline for a more recognizable song started playing and Harry's eyes flashed recognition as well as the string of curses in happiness as he tried to remember the first verse to nicki minaj's feelin myself 

“Fellin’ myself feelin my feelin’ myself” Harry sang along cheekily raking his hands up and down his body swinging his hips in a circle whilst nodding his chest back and forth to the beat shoving malfoy in a convenient couch feeling the music laughing as he swung his hips back and forth. 

“Feelin' myself, back off, cause I'm feelin' myself, jack off” Draco’s eyes gleamed with lust as he watch Harry gyrate to the music glad he was no longer standing until Harry slammed a leg up on Draco’s right side cornering him in the chair. Laughing Harry sang the lyrics staring at Draco whilst he unabashedly thrusting his hips towards Draco. Draco laughed but it sounded parched and dry his eyes were dilated and he couldn’t help running his arm up Harry's leg letting it rest on his upper nee. Unable to keep thrusting and with the song ending Harry collapsed onto Draco lap his hand naturally sliding from Harry's knee up to his thigh his finger lazily grazing Harry's ass. They lapsed into casual conversation as the next song played over the speakers Harry glanced around the couch to the small table downing all the drinks that lay scattered upon it Draco snorted at the blunt dismissal of the drinks’ origins. As the song on the speaker throbbed through the house and the bass picked up Harry messily started grinding to the music without thinking losing himself in the sound only stalling when Draco let out a muffled whine trying desperately trying to cover it as a cough or maybe more of a sigh either way it didn’t work. Somehow Harry's inebriated brain only got more excited at the prospects of looming over a turned on malfoy. Rolling his hips down harshly asking innocently

“Somthin’ wrong malfoy?” he said smirking as he pushed eagerly down onto Malfoy’s lap wanting to feel proof of malfoy’s predicament smiling when his own package roughly rubbed against a hard warmth growing in the other man's pants 

“Fuck” He muttered rolling his head back then glaring at Harry muttered “You’re fucking evil you know that right.” at this Harry let out a laugh smiling resting his arms on either side of Draco’s shoulders. Something in him was panicking he’d never been attracted to a boy before, er well at least that he had admitted to himself, but this was undeniable. Fuck it, he thought grinding his ass down on the pale blonds hard length 

“Watcha gonna do about it malfoy” he said smirking but only half heartedly as he leaned deeply continuously grinding his hip down letting his hand graze through Draco’s hair. Something dark appeared in Draco’s eye and it went straight to Harry's dick. Draco’s cold hands pushed Harry's shirt up an inch gripping his hips harshly leaning in but not making contact warm breath ghosting over Harry's lips. There lips were only centimeters away, Harry has never kissed anyone and hed be damned if he fucked this up now. Casting aside all his pride he decided on his only other option.   
“Pl-please.”   
Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. was all Draco could think he had never been this aroused before as he closed the gap and let the warmth fill him it felt like he was spinning out into a different fucking galaxy. There kissing was slow and sensual at first testing each other tasting each other, but now it was a hungry war and they were battling for dominance. Draco’s hand tightened around Harry's waist so tight it was almost painful but Harry didn’t notice as he hurriedly racked his arms over Draco’s body. Harry stopped trying to say something but his throat way to dry it felt suffocating as he greedily set out for the last red solo cup sitting on the table untouched. Chugging the cup steadily a drop slid down his cheek from the corner of his mouth as he sloppily downed the drink pounding the empty cup on the table once more he let out a breath panting. He glanced at Draco only to be more confused as draco slowly brought both his hands to hold Harry’s jaw carefully angling Harry’s head away from his own. Leaning forward Draco ever so slowly licked the drop of beer off his cheek tracing the trail of beer up to the corner or Harry’s mouth. Harry let out a breathy moan and the connected lips once more enjoying each other. Harry was lost in another world and he nearly had a heart attack and let out a little yelp of surprise when two hands patted Harry on the back. He looked up to see two gingers laughing their fucking asses off at the sight of them.

“Congras Harry”

“Yeahhh what a cattch the richest bloke in school to the poorest git ive ever met” george slurred laughing at his own joke but Harry didn’t laugh, he wasn’t rich or anything that much was obvious but few people he actually thought he could trust new he was recently semi-homeless having been kicked out of the dursleys he had been couch surfing and staying in parks during warm nights but he’d be damned if anyone knew especially not the first person he wanted to actually fuck, he’d kill the twins if the twins fucked it up for him. 

“HAHAHAHA nice one, yeeah Arry his place or yo-, excuse me, or park bench” Fred giggled doubling over. 

“Fuck you guys! I fucking ughhhhh whatever! C’mon Draco lets go”

“Fuckin where tho gonna sneak back to Ron’s room oh wait the dursleys, that’s it they always were so supportive.” at that Harry fucking exploded decking george in the nose before grabbing Draco’s hand tightly and running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck sorry for the wait I originally intended for this to be alot darker and like weird draco steals harry but that's shitty so I changed it and now this chapter was just cute drunk smut tbh idk whats going to happen but maybe one or two more chapters in the running also i briefly went over this before i posted but im sorry if I missed any spelling/grammar issues. :) leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please give me some feed back. I will try to make the following chapters a bit more edgy but for now the story is just warming up. Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll try and keep this updated. :D thanks!


End file.
